The present inventor has previously developed powered toy building blocks, including connectable blocks with low-voltage, direct-current (DC) powered light-emitting diodes (LEDs) therein. Examples of such building blocks can be seen in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,558, and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/547,183, Ser. No. 13/534,088, and No. 61/662,557, the contents of all of the foregoing being incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
While many alternative power sources have been advanced to support and/or power these building blocks, further improvements are possible.